


Sunshowers

by BulletproofFurniture



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Hanzo is not a morning person, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, M/M, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7259614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BulletproofFurniture/pseuds/BulletproofFurniture
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanzo is not a morning person. He hates waking up early, hates the way the sun is at just the right angle to get in his eyes, hates how slow and sleepy he feels when he should be alert and ready. No, Hanzo is not a morning person, but he is an adult with responsibilities, so he gets up with the sun like a grown man should.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshowers

**Author's Note:**

> this story is directly influenced by a real-life convo with [Kelly.](http://laser-beam-dinosaurs.tumblr.com)

Hanzo is not a morning person. He hates waking up early, hates the way the sun is at just the right angle to get in his eyes, hates how slow and sleepy he feels when he should be alert and ready. No, Hanzo is not a morning person, but he is an adult with responsibilities, so he gets up with the sun like a grown man should.

Today, he wakes up with his alarm, takes his shower, and goes to the kitchen to make his tea. His quarters are bathed in soft grays and yellows as the sun rises over Gilbraltr. He hears McCree shuffling about in the bedroom, just now getting up and probably already awake and ready for the day. Hanzo sniffs haughtily and turns to the window.

It’s raining lightly outside, but the sun is low enough to illuminate the landscape in front of him. The scene is beautiful, and reminds him of tales from his childhood. But Jesse interrupts his thoughts, wrapping his arms around Hanzo from behind and pressing affectionate kisses to the back of his neck.

“At home, there is a legend,” Hanzo can’t help but say. “When the sun shines through the rain like this, it means there is a kitsune wedding happening in the forest.” He hates, a little, how his sleepy morning demeanor loosens his lips like this. He doesn’t mind too terribly that it’s with McCree this happens.

“We call ‘em sunshowers back home,” Jesse mentions, then is quiet for a bit. He rests his chin on Hanzo’s shoulder and asks, “What’s a kit-soon-ay, again? You told me once, but I forgot.”

He sighs. “A mischievous fox spirit,” Hanzo answers, tone put-upon. He’s told Jesse this a few times, actually.

Jesse hums with a nod, and is quiet again. Hanzo readies himself for more questions. “So...whenever it rains, two foxes have to get married? That’s a lot of weddings. It rains a lot.”

“What? No,” Hanzo answers, a little confused. “Only when it is a sunshower.”

“But they _have_ to get married? That’s still gonna be a lot.”

Hanzo is not awake enough for this. “ _No_ , their wedding and their love _causes_ the shower!”

McCree lets out a drawn out sound of comprehension, and Hanzo just rolls his eyes and settles his weight against Jesse’s sturdy chest. Jesse kisses the top of Hanzo’s head and remarks, “That’s pretty romantic.”

“I suppose,” Hanzo allows. He almost regrets bringing it up, now; he’s still too tired for all of this back-and-forth.

They watch the rain for awhile, and Hanzo can’t remember being quite this relaxed, can’t remember the last time McCree let the quiet linger this long. It feels like an apology for the early morning discussion. Jesse knows him so well, sometimes it feels like a knife in Hanzo’s chest. He aches with affection for this man.

“C’mon,” Jesse eventually murmurs, lips brushing his temple. “Let’s go get dressed and go on out - they’ll be waitin’ for us if we take too long.”

“Alright,” Hanzo concedes, taking his weight so McCree can move away, which he does with an affectionate squeeze and another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like my whole writing career will be in short vignettes and fluff lmao
> 
> i can't even remember where i first heard that legend - but it's stuck with my my whole life, and it's definitely one of my favorites. i made sure to fact-check before posting, i promise!


End file.
